


Fake Love

by MoonsunOppa



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsunOppa/pseuds/MoonsunOppa
Summary: Kang Seulgi, a painter who uses vivid colors to represent her neverending pain.Bae Joohyun, the heiress of the Bae Corporation who seeks freedom in her life.The two had a deep connection that abruptly ended, causing more pain than they expected. Now they have to face each other again, the feelings that they thought are dead came rushing back. Is it hate? Is it love? They don't know. But one thing is for sure, they have to fake everything for a year.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Lee Sunmi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please always take note that this is only pure imagination and not real. This can be a possible trigger, so think twice before reading. Enjoy!

_**Their age gap is 2 years.** _

**Seulgi is two years old when she met Irene.**

One day, all of a sudden, her parents packed up their stuff, a truck took their sofa, bedding and large boxes. She sat at the back of their old car, together with the other stuffed toys and boxes containing valuable things. Seulgi is too young to understand where they're heading, but she senses that they won't be back for a long, long time. So she wave at her only playmate until they reach the freeway, Joy's smile still intact in her mind.

She woke up from her dreamland when the sound of her mother's soft voice calling for her, "Seulgi, wake up and meet your new friend." She rushes outside to look for her new playmate. 

A girl with porcelain skin, long black silky hair and chocolates eyes are staring at her. She's so different compared to Joy, she doesn't have a friendly smile and it scares her. Seulgi took a step back, bumping into a strange women who laughs at her and pats her head.

Her mother jogs up to them, apologizing on Seulgi's behalf and shooting side glances at the little girl with beautiful features. The strange women laughs once again and smiles, "It's fine, to be honest I should be the one apologizing, my daughter always have this intimidating look on her face, the kids at her age is even scared to look at her in the eyes."

**Seulgi is four years old and Irene is her playmate.**

Seulgi's and Irene's family have become good friends over the two years that Seulgi's family has lived in the household of Bae's. Her mother is the private chef while her dad is working as a personal bodyguard of Mr. Bae. As a result, the two young girls became friends as well, although their friendship consist only of dress-up games and puzzles, Irene's parents sign them up to the same preschool. Seulgi's advanced knowledge helped her to start preschool at an early age, skipping a grade just to be together in the same classroom and grade with Irene.

Their teacher is called Ms. Nerly, and they both adore her. She teaches them about colors, numbers, and animals. Irene's favorite animal is flamingo because it's pink. Seulgi likes flamingo's too but only because Irene likes them. She actually found them odd that they stand in one leg.

After preschool one day, they both took their matching pink dresses and stand in one leg, pretending to be flamingo's. Irene's mother caught them hopping around and eating pebbles that shaped like small fishes.

She puts a stop to it, quickly is an understatement.

**Seulgi is six years old and they're both together in the same art class.**

Irene signs up because she wants to draw flamingo's and be with Seulgi, and Seulgi signs up because she wants to draw Irene and be with her. Neither are their wishes are fullfiled.

"Art," says the teacher, Flora, "tells our own stories. Now, you girls can't draw your own stories yet since it's too complicated, but you'll have fun in this class! Now, now, I know you want to draw something based on your imagination, but it takes serious dedication and years of practice to get to that level."

From that moment, Irene promised to draw the most beautiful flamingo and endure the boring and tedious work that she didn't enjoy. While Seulgi promised to draw Irene and double her hardwork so she won't disappoint her bestfriend.

Seulgi is nine years old and both of them are advancing well in art.

Seulgi's painting has been chosen to represent the school. She's over the moon. However, Irene is jealous of her bestfriend, and for the first time, they fight.

It's a short fight, lasting a day or two, but it's ugly. Irene stares at the floor instead of painting together with Seulgi, which angers Flora, but Irene could care less what she thinks about her. Seulgi is her favorite after all.

Seulgi does not want to cause any trouble for her mother. So she did everything she can to explain, and soon enough they made up. Irene realized that their fight is pointless and ridiculous, she's thankful that her parents didn't catch up with their quarrel, or else Mr. And Mrs. Kang would get fired for her childishness.

Seulgi still felt bad for being chosen and Irene is still jealous, but they're friends again, and they're happy.

**Seulgi is twelve years old and they both started to create their own stories.**

But then Irene accidentally fell and broke her wrist. It takes her out of painting for months, and during that time, Seulgi remembered their promise to paint together, but now that Irene can't do it anymore, she felt the need to quit right before she was offered to study overseas, and it's a relief for the other girl. Irene also quit painting and come back strong to focus on her academic instead. But she felt guilty about Seulgi's decision. Ever since elementary, the girl is naturally talented in painting. She can't sleep without a single thought of what if she can change Seulgi's mind. And so she tried.

"Are you sure about quitting in painting?" Irene asked.

"Yes and if you think you can change my mind," Seulgi sat up straight and looked her in the eyes, "I won't."

Irene frowned and gave Seulgi a stern look, "You know that I'm always selfish, but right now I want you to choose for yourself and not for us."

"Look Irene, the only reason why I started painting is because of you, now that you can't anymore then why should I?" 

"Because you can and that's what you really want." 

"Could you atleast pretend to be happy?" Seulgi forced to chuckle and Irene instantly stood up, kneeling in front of her friend to comfort her.

"I am happy, very happy," Irene reaches up and wipe the tears from Seulgi's eyes, "But I also want you to be happy, so please consider not to quit." 

Seulgi did consider it and starts to paint on her own, and sometimes she creates portraits of Irene who is very satisfied. Within a year, she excelled and post her work online under the name of BearRV, gaining multiple fans worldwide, including Irene herself.

**Seulgi is fourteen years old and they both started to question their own sexuality.**

Seulgi paints the lesbian flag on her nails and posts about her identity on social media. Irene came out as bisexual a month later to her parents, and they half-heartedly accept her, believing it might just be a phase but they're okay with it. Seulgi is more low-key about her sexuality, but Irene picks up on it. And when Seulgi came out to Irene, she smiles and hugged her, and they both felt butterflies in their stomach. 

Seulgi doesn't come out officially but when she did, her parents said they already knew, and were expecting this, and that they still love her. Both girls felt relief that their families accepted who they truly are, and the best part is that they both supported each other.

**Seulgi is sixteen and they both were in love.**

Their first kiss is inside of Seulgi's room. The painter didn't have enough time to wash her dirty hands and fix the mess on her bed. Irene is the first one to make a move, and Seulgi is taken a back when Irene asked if she can kiss her. Of course she said yes, who is she kidding, she like Irene ever since they were kids.

And when the kiss ended, and both girls pull apart, breathing hard but grinning from ear to ear, all they could think of is how they're thankful that their favorite animal is Flamingos as a kid. Because without Flamingos, everything wouldn't happen.

Despite the bad weather that night, Seulgi felt like everything is perfect. She can't wait to tell everything to her dad and hope that he would contain his happiness. He always knew she have a crush on Irene the moment he caught her staring at Irene a bit longer than she should have.

But it didn't go as she plan because the moment she woke up, everything crumble down. Irene is nowhere to be found, her parents aren't home yet and Ms. Bae have this odd look on her face as if she's pitying Seulgi.

"Is everything alright Ms. Bae?"

" _Seulgi, your parents had an accident last night, they couldn't make it sweetie._ "


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk, this can be triggering for some people.

Seulgi looked at herself in the mirror, and shivers at the women who stared back at her. Her insomnia is getting worse, and so is the dark circles under her eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Seulgi answered with a sigh, "I'm only 23 but I look ten years older." 

"But you're still gorgeous." The girl replied, smiling at Seulgi's reflection as an attempt to show that she's being genuine, and Seulgi did see the honesty in her eyes.

It made her lips twitch, and she fight the growing smile, "You should go back to sleep Mimi."

The two of them became friends when the painter opened her shop 5 years ago, it's only exclusive for her true fans. Seulgi needed someone who could look after the shop, and someone who could take care of her at the same time. And Sunmi is the perfect fit for the job since her father is a great known painter, and she works as a private nurse. 

Joy is the reason why she met Sunmi, the girls became childhood friends when Seulgi's family moved out from their neighborhood. 

"I will, but don't do anything stupid." She warned, and gave Seulgi a face towel before proceeding back to their shared bedroom.

"Yeah." She whispered, reaching up to massage her temples. 

The memories 3 years ago flash before her eyes. It was the time when Sunmi caught her secrets, and it wasn't that great, because it made her feel ashame and dirty despite the great comfort Sunmi can offer.

~

_Seulgi was wearing long sleeves despite the raging heat outside the shop, and Sunmi found it odd, especially when Seulgi can't reach something above her head without wincing in pain._

_The first month that she quietly observed Seulgi, she didn't judge her outfit. It was winter so she will obviously wear clothes that will keep her warm. But as the month passes, she realized that she never saw Seulgi in a t-shirt, more specifically, Seulgi's arms._

_Sunmi finally asked Joy who is studying abroad if Seulgi have a history in self-harming, and the answer didn't shock her, she's already expecting it._

_"Could you reach that for me?" Sunmi pointed at one of Seulgi's painting, "My hands are already full."_

_Seulgi put her brush aside and carefully stretches her arms, "I think it's too high."_

_Sunmi place the paintings down and walk towards Seulgi, who is having a hard time reaching the top of the cabinet._

_"Until when are you going to hide that?" Sunmi asked, taking a step forward to take a better look at the fresh cut on Seulgi's wrist._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Seulgi took the last step back and tried to hide her arm, but failed when she groaned in pain._

_"Let me see." Sunmi demanded._

_"What?" Seulgi stared at her as if she was crazy, it changes from shock to confusion, "I don't know what you're- Sunmi, please don't." Seulgi tried to fight back but the longer she's refusing, the tighter Sunmi's grip are._

_"Please, don't be scared," Sunmi looked her in the eyes, "You can trust me."_

_Seulgi felt her breath catch to her throat the moment Sunmi rolled up her sleeves. She didn't know whether to be angry or be ashame. Her recent cut was too deep than she imagined, and she hated herself for it._

_"Will it scar?" She whispered and kept her eyes on the ground._

_"It will if we didn't treat it right away, but don't worry I will fix it."_

~

**The second time Sunmi caught her is the day of Seulgi's parent's death anniversary.**

_She slowly walk towards Seulgi, and kneeled to take the blade away. Despite the negative emotions that she felt towards the girl, she can't bring herself to get it out. Her main focus is to stop the blood flowing from the fresh cuts._

_"I... I'm sorry," Seulgi cried out, "I didn't mean to break my promise... It just... It-"_

_"It's okay," Sunmi press firmly on the cut with a clean cloth, "I won't be able to promise that this won't leave a scar but I'll try my best."_

_~_

**The third time she caught Seulgi contemplating whether to do it or not is on the birthday of someone special to her, someone that's special to Seulgi.**

_"Do you still need to do that?"_

_Seulgi dropped the blade at the sink and shut her eyes, "No." Her hand trembles and felt her stomach churns._

_"Then don't do it."_

_"I'm sorry." Seulgi opened her eyes to see warm gentle orbs locked into hers._

_"Are you okay?" Sunmi took a step forward, now standing directly behind Seulgi._

_"I'm not," She turn around and face the taller girl, "Please, help me numb this pain." Her eyes drifted from Sunmi's eyes to her lips._

_She felt herself leaning forward and realized that she had stopped breathing. The moment she saw Seulgi's eyes close, she instantly hold back and plant a soft kiss on her forehead._

_No matter how much her heartbeat became hard and uneven, she can't use Seulgi's vulnerable moment and use it to make herself happy. She didn't want it to be a one time thing._

_"I will stay by your side until you can fall asleep." She whispered into Seulgi's ear and gave a comforting hug._

_"Thank you." Sunmi hummed in response._

~

**The fourth time she caught Seulgi's secret is when she saw her having a nightmare.**

_Sunmi just woke up in the middle of the night, it became her habit ever since the incidents that happened in the past few months._

_She heard whimpering noises coming beside her bed, it caught her attention even more when the whimpers become louder._

_"Irene... Irene." Seulgi sobs._

_"Irene?" Sunmi whispers to herself, wondering where she heard that familiar name. She's sure she heard it somewhere before._

_She walk towards Seulgi's bed and nudge the girl softly, "Wake up."_

_"Irene?" Seulgi ask, and when her sight adjust to the darkness, the disappointed on her face can't be hidden._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Sunmi asked timidly._

_"I miss her."_

_Seulgi fell asleep while talking about her childhood memories. She learned a lot about the painter's past. Like how badly she dealt with the death of her parents, and how her heart was shattered in loneliness. Seulgi have no one by her side, except for her paints and brushes that kept her sane, and a small blade that comforted her in her darkest times._

_Joy is the biggest reason in how Seulgi managed to live. When the painter trend in social media for months, Joy managed to find a way to contact her._

_From then on, Seulgi was more cheerful and not as cold like she was before. But when Joy needed to study abroad, Seulgi came back to being her old self._

_That's until Sunmi gained her trust and took extra care to the younger girl. She saw the kindness and beauty behind her flaws._

_But the thing that bothers her the most is why this person name Irene Bae left Seulgi without a single word of goodbye, and why Irene's family left Seulgi all alone and gave her money every month._

**_"Who are you, Irene Bae?"_ **


	3. She's back

"How is she?" Asked Joy, who's on the other line of the phone call. 

  
"She's getting better," Sunmi looked over her shoulder, "but I can still feel like she's hiding something."

  
"Like what?"

  
"Who's Irene? Irene Bae to be specific."

  
Joy's eyes went wide, panic clutched at the back of her throat, "W-Why are you asking me that?" She bit her lip, holding the phone on her hands a tad too tight in anticipation.

  
"Because I know Seulgi won't answer my question," Sunmi sighs, "I know I heard that name before, I just can't remember where or when. I search her online but I don't think it's the right person."

  
"Sunmi-" She paused, thinking if she should reveal the person who caused the greatest pain to Seulgi or not, and it cause her to breathe heavily when she finally decided, "The person you just search up is the right Irene Bae. That girl is Seulgi's first and probably the last love of her life."

  
Sunmi check her laptop with a furrowed brow, "The next heiress of The Bae's Corporation... The richest bachelorette of Korea... The youngest person to accomplished a great success in the world of business."

  
"What are you glaring at?" Seulgi was about to leaned forward to check on the laptop when Sunmi stood up from her seat and close her laptop after that. 

  
"No-Nothing."

  
"Really?"

  
"Here, take this," She shove her phone in Seulgi's hand, "Joy just called, talk to her."

  
"Okay..." Seulgi watch the older girl jog away from her, holding the laptop as if it contains a secret that cannot be revealed, and for Sunmi it really can't be revealed. Seulgi can't know that she have been searching for Irene ever since the day she learned about her childhood secrets, Seulgi's childhood memories.

  
~

  
The day finally came and Seulgi can't hide her excitement. Joy will be home together with her girlfriend who she met in the states. If she can recall correctly, the girl's name is Kim Yeri. 

  
Yeri's height compared to Joy is different, and so is their personality. They're opposite just like cats and dogs, and she's happy that Joy finally met the right person who can control and handle her high energy.

  
"You're nervous aren't you?" Sunmi asked, breaking the silence when they pulled up into the traffic lane. 

  
"I am," Seulgi answered, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I don't want Yeri to get jealous when I cling to her girlfriend like a maniac."

  
Sunmi laughs, "I'm sure she won't mind and besides," she hold Seulgi's hand, "I'm here, I will keep Yeri company."

  
"Don't over do it, I might get jealous too," Seulgi chuckles and gave Sunmi a peck on the cheek, "don't just stare at me, the cars are moving."

  
"R-Right."

  
~

  
When they arrive at the airport, both of the girls are wondering why there's a lot of people waiting in the arrival area. It explains why there's a huge traffic outside the airport.  
  


"I'm so grateful that Joy and I are tall."

  
"Ugh."

  
Sunmi laughs and hold Seulgi's hand, "If you really want to see Joy, we have to force ourselves in."

  
"Fine by me."

  
Seulgi and Sunmi was about to proceed to their plan when everyone's murmurs become shoutings and shriekings mess. 

  
A girl in sunglasses wearing a mask appeared together with two tall bodyguards besides her. She's wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of tailored pants. Everyone's attention including Sunmi is on her, except for Seulgi. 

  
Her heart skip a beat when she locked eyes to a girl who sneak past the paparazzi. It only lasted for a second before Sunmi pulled her away. 

  
"I know she's hella pretty but focus in your surroundings first," Sunmi sighs, "They almost hit you."

  
"Oh, I- I'm sorry."

  
"I think that girl is a model based in her appearance, do you perhaps know her?"

  
"I think so." Seulgi whispered, looking back to find the girl. She didn't take a good look but she knew that eyes. Her heart felt heavy, but she don't understand why.

  
"That's Joy!"

  
Her head turned instantly and saw the person who she waited for years. Joy is taking her time, gaining the attention of the people, including the paparazzi. Yeri on the other hand is hiding behind her girlfriend, avoiding the stares she's receiving. 

  
"I think the people mistook them as models as well." Sunmi laughs while waving her hand to the couple.

  
"No doubt about that."

  
Seulgi did jump like a maniac into Joy's arms without hesitation, and Yeri didn't mind it. She's happy to watch precious moments like this. 

  
"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Sunmi and that's Seulgi." She said while pointing to the painter who's already tearing up.

  
"This will be so memorable." Yeri chuckles.

  
"Sure it will."

  
~

  
The ride to Joy and Yeri's condo is unexpectedly quiet. But it wasn't that awkward for them to be uncomfortable. 

  
For Yeri, she doesn't mind a quiet atmosphere, but when it comes to Joy and her friends, she can't help but to notice that something is off. Seulgi is staring outside, Sunmi is tapping on the steering wheel with a frown, while Joy is on her phone, sighing heavily.

  
"After we drop our luggage, do you guys want to go to my amusement park?" Yeri asked, breaking the ice.

  
"You have an amusement park?" Seulgi look over her shoulder with a grin on her face.

  
"My parents built it for me when I was a kid, but I told them it was too big and I felt lonely, so they started to open it for business," Yeri smile, reminiscing her childhood memories, "But right now, they closed it off just for me, can you guys join me?"

  
Joy look at the other two for approval and smile, "Of course babe."

  
"You'll like the new rollercoaster, it's not extreme but it's high up there." Yeri giggles and gave Joy a short peck on the lips.

  
And just like that, they all started to talk like nothing have happened. But for Yeri, she can still feel like the three girls are thinking about something else, something important.

  
~

  
Seulgi and Yeri both lose in rock-paper-scissor, so they have to get Sunmi and Joy's favorite snack, if they get it wrong, they both have to ride the rollercoaster alone.

  
"This is so unfair." Yeri groans.

  
"And you look so cute." Joy teased, pointing at the turtle headband she have to wear.

  
"My dad do knows how to make me feel embarrassed."

  
"It's the only way for the people to know you're the daughter of the owner." Sunmi laughs and fist bump with Joy who is clearly enjoying Yeri's fuming nose.

  
"Let's go, ignore them," Seulgi hook their arms together, smiling at Yeri, "The headband really suits you, so don't curse your dad." 

  
When Yeri and Seulgi disappear in their sight, Sunmi can't help but groan in frustration.

  
"She can't know." Joy nodded, agreeing with what Sunmi just said.

  
"But how long do you think we can hide it?"

  
Sunmi bit her lip, running her hand through her hair, "I- I don't know, maybe if we can get her off of social media and TV, more than a month?"

  
"Sunmi, the girl who gain the attention of the paparazzi awhile ago is not actually Irene, but someone who just look like her," Joy sighs, "I think she's hiding from the media."

  
"Why would she?"

  
"If the pictures spread online Seulgi can instantly tell if it's Irene or not, but if she saw that it's just a carbon copy of her, then she will drop the news and think it's fake," Joy look behind Sunmi and saw Seulgi, laughing together with Yeri, "I think she doesn't want to gain Seulgi's attention, or atleast **not yet.** "


	4. Comfort

A month has already passed since Joy and Yeri came back to their home country after their graduation. Both of them are well adjusted and excited for the future. Their parents are very proud of them and accepted who they want to be, and who they want to be with. 

On the other hand, Seulgi's shop has to close for a long time. One of her fan bought all of her paintings. Being shock is an understatement, even though her paintings are cheap for a famous painter like herself, no one tried to bulk purchase. 

So she offered a discount and to meet and paint the anonymous fan who's been following her since day one. 

The person refuses the discount but accepted to meet Seulgi in person, only if the painter can come alone. 

Sunmi put her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you're considering her condition." 

"I have to," Seulgi looked in her eyes, "You know that right?" 

"Just ask for a picture, it's better for your safety too." 

"I would have if only she didn't refuse the discount," Seulgi lowered her head with a sigh, "If my parents are alive, they will go to that person's house and probably hug them to death. But they can't so I have to be the one who will do that instead." 

"You don't have to." 

"I have to!" Seulgi snap, glaring at Sunmi who stare at her with wide eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"It's fine," She ran her hand through her hair, "I think I have to go get some air." Sunmi stepped away, holding her breath. 

When Seulgi heard the door close, she balled her fist and hit the wall, "Fuck." She screamed and hit the wall again, and again, and again until she felt her knuckles bled. 

It's not new for her to snap at Sunmi, but it's becoming too often again. She can't understand the sudden urge to scream or to hit something. But she knows she misses the sensation of pain on her skin. 

Seulgi tried everything to control her temper, especially when she's with Sunmi. The older girl is being too nice and patient to her every single day that causes her to feel guilty and shitty. 

Tears broke down and she clenches her fist once again, enduring the desire of harming herself. She can't disappoint Sunmi, she can't. So instead of punching the wall, she waited for Sunmi in the corner of their room, hugging her knees up to her chest, not forgetting to scold herself repetitively. 

~

Sunmi quickly grabs her coat and keys, gasping for air. She tried to hold back the seething tears that had been building up since the moment she fell in love with Seulgi.

Entering her car, she managed to drive with a blurry vision. Her throat held back something between a sob and a shout when she realized where she's heading to.

"Hey-"

"Are you busy?" Sunmi asked, wiping the tears that are constantly falling.

"No, what are you-" The girl hasn't finished speaking when Sunmi launched forward, connecting both of their lips.

Sunmi closes the door behind them using her free hand, and when she's done she pushed her former colleague on the sofa. Her lips curve into a small smile, remembering how much she used to love sleeping at it. Her body moves at its own and sat on top of her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you, Chungha."

Chungha frown and shook her head, "Sex won't solve your problem," she said, gently cupping her face before wiping the tears, "Talk to me." 

And Sunmi did try to talk but burst into tears instead. Chungha knew how to comfort her, even when they were going through hardships, she never failed to make her feel better. Talking is much better than having sex, and she agree so much, even though Chungha is a monster in bed.

**It's almost midnight when Sunmi finally showed up.**

"Where have you been?" Seulgi stood up and run to wrap her arms around Sunmi's waist. 

"You're still awake..." 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, resting her cheeks on Sunmi's shoulder.

"No," she stroke Seulgi's hair before pulling back to stare in her eyes, "I should be the one apologizing. I let my emotions get the best of me," she dryly chuckles, "I'm your nurse, not your girlfriend."

Seulgi saw the pain in her eyes, on her face, and it made her heart uneasy. She always knew Sunmi is an affectionate person, but the girl never crosses the line with her.

Fear spreads like wildfire in Sunmi's chest, her heart pounding too much for her liking. She's not capable of holding back, and Seulgi knows it very well. But why is she just standing like a brick? Waiting for her next move?

"Do you want to be?" words slipped out from Seulgi's mouth, shocking the both of them.

Sunmi drifted her attention at the wall behind Seulgi and saw the bloodstain, "Le-Let's fix you first." 

Seulgi just nodded, closing her eyes with a sigh, "Stupid Kang."

**It's 3 am when Joy called her.**

"Is Seulgi awake?" 

"No, she's not," She takes a look beside her, "She's asleep." 

"Okay," Joy exhaled deeply, "Irene is here, she's sleeping with Yeri." 

Sunmi tries to remember how to breathe, she's unable to speak, totally stunned as the name irritates her whole chest. 

"We have to get Seulgi out of the city," Joy whispered, "She's planning to meet her tomorrow, we can't let that happen." 

"W-Why is Irene in there?" 

"Irene is Yeri's cousin," Joy shut her eyes when she heard Sunmi snorted, "Look, I didn't know okay?" 

"How could you not?!" Sunmi hissed. 

"Yeri never mentioned Irene, and neither did I." She clenches her jaw when the call ended. 

"Fuck." Sunmi groaned while looking at Seulgi, she runs her hand through her hair and breathes out. Different kinds of thoughts are running inside her mind, but all of it ended the same, " **I have to protect Seulgi no matter what happens.** "


	5. Pain

Yeri woke up much earlier than she usually does. She never sleep with someone else other than Joy, so she had trouble sleeping last night. Irene on the other hand, can sleep peacefully like a log. 

When she sneaks out of her room quietly, she smells something burning. So she rushed towards the kitchen and saw Joy cooking, which is very rare. Yeri is usually the one who cooks when they were in college, since she's studying culinary while Joy is studying psychology. Seeing her girlfriend cook warms her heart, even when the food is barely cooked or raw, she's very proud of Joy.

Yeri approach Joy where she was standing in the kitchen and put her arms around the waist, "Hey," she chuckles, "Sorry, did I startled you?" 

Joy swallow the lump in the back of her throat, "I-It's hardly seven, why are you awake?" She turned around to give a quick peck on Yeri's forehead, and stepped back.

"And why are you cooking?" Yeri raises a brow, "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at Joy's troubled eyes. 

"It's about your cousin." 

Yeri leaned to the kitchen counter, crossing her arms, "What about her?" 

"Remember when I told you about the person who shattered Seulgi's life? It's Irene, she's the one you called an asshole." 

Yeri snickered out a laugh, "I know that you hate her the moment she came to our house yesterday, but don't create bullshit stories like this, that's not you." 

Confusion, then disbelief, crossed on her feature. Yeri knows she never lie to her, never. "What do you know about that person?" She questioned, earning a glare from Yeri, "I know how much you idolized Irene, but what else do you know besides the basic information you can find online?" 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"You hardly know her, so trust me when I said she's an asshole." 

"You're the one acting like an asshole," Yeri sighs, "Listen to me, she never been involve with anyone since she said she didn't fell in love with a man before. So what you're currently saying-"

"Yeri," Joy laughs, interrupting her girlfriend who have a puzzled look, "Irene didn't said she never been involve with anyone, she just said that she didn't fell in love with a man, because Seulgi is a women. She's not straight."

"The Wikipedia says otherwise."

"Everyone assumes you're straight unless you openly said you're not," Joy put both hands on Yeri's shoulder, and look straight into her soul, "Seulgi is just getting better, we can't let your cousin ruin everything I plan."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to know her real intensions, her plans, why did she spend her first night with us, and if she still remember someone name Kang Seulgi."

"I- I don't know Joy, it's-"

"Look at me," when Yeri did, she smiles softly, calming her girlfriend, "Trust me, I know everything looks like a coincidence, but it's not. She's planning something behind our back, and we have to stop her so we can protect Seulgi."

Yeri took a deep breathe and nods, "Okay, I'll trust you."

~

  
It's about one o'clock in the afternoon when Yeri have to leave to meet with her parents. They have to discuss about the future of their company now that Joohyun Bae is back, and probably ready to take her father's position. 

Joy didn't mind to be left alone in their house, only because she thought that Irene will leave together with Yeri, but she was wrong.

She's now sitting inside the living room, her body tenses up every time Irene would move to grab a handful of popcorn on her lap. Joy never once glance at the other girl, she focused on the movie with all her might, and hoping it won't end. 

When they were having breakfast, Joy forced herself to swallow the food Yeri prepared. It was delicious, just like always, but forcing a smile and a laugh in front of someone you hate is never been her thing. All she could do is took a sip of her drink every once in awhile and avoid Irene as much as she can. 

That's why she's quite confident that Irene wouldn't strike a conversation, not now that they're obviously awkward with each other. But once again, she was proven wrong.

"What do you think?" 

Joy finally took a glance at Irene who's immersed on the screen, "About?"

"About Jamie, do you think she would die?"

"Yeah."

Irene leaned back on the sofa, fixing her gaze on the latter, "What about Seulgi, **do you think she would die if she meets me?** " 

That question made Joy's knuckles turn white, she made herself look at Irene, and for a moment she almost lost her control over herself. She just wanted to punch the innocence off of Irene's face, and reveal what kind of horrible person she is.

"What do you think?" Joy asked through gritted teeth.

"Quite the opposite actually," Irene return her focus on the screen, "I think I would be the one who would die if I meet her, even if I planned this ever since we left her all alone."

"Well you don't have to worry about who's dying," Joy dryly chuckles, "You won't meet her."

"Why not?" Irene quickly ask, trying to find the answer on Joy's face who only smirk, clearly pitying her.

"Because I won't let you," She stood up, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table, "And you don't have the right to see her, not even for a second."

"She needs me!" Irene stood up as well and the next thing she knew, a hand slapped across her face.

"Do you know what she's been through?" Joy asked in a whisper that sounded like a death sentence to Irene, "Do you know how much she bled in my arms? How much she wanted to take her own god damn life because of you and your sick parents?" She look into Irene's eyes and saw guilt and regret, and it made her want to laugh, "The last thing she need is you, so **give up**."


	6. Kim Yerim

**Yeri was three years old when she didn't recognize the man who carried her to bed.**

_She looks at him with pure confusion, and soon she finds herself wiping the tears falling from the strange man's eyes._

_"Don't cry," She frowns, "My- My nana said cry is ugly, don't cry."_

_He nods, wiping his tears only to sob when his daughter hugs him tightly, "Are you, daddy? I... wuv my daddy." She says groggily._

_"I love you too."_

_Yeri's mom could only lean against the door frame, watching her husband place their sleeping child on the bed. It's been two years since she left to study together with him. Given the circumstances in the past, she couldn't bring their baby with them, and she also can't stay to take care of Yeri._

_Their relationship has always been judged as irresponsible and wrong by her family. Kim Jungha, the name that never fails to make her heart flutter almost died in the hands of her father._

_They can't use the word accident as their reason, because they both knew what would happen. Her father almost abandon her when she keeps insisting on getting married to Jungha, but decided not to when he saw how caring the man is towards his daughter._

_Bae Haewon, the youngest of the Bae family has always been pampered by her parents. Being the only female in their family, she's protected by everyone. They had high expectations in her, so disappointment is an understatement when they receive the news that she's having a child to a nameless guy._

**Yeri was four years old when she felt sadness for the first time.**

_Her parents didn't make it to her birthday party. She was sad throughout the day, but she didn't cry. Because Mrs. Isabelle taught her that crying would only make you ugly, and Yeri doesn't want to be ugly._

_"Are you holding your tears, Yerim?" Isabelle asks, a faint smile on her lips._

_"Yes." She answered._

_"Sometimes, it's okay to cry."_

_Yeri stood up from her seat and hug her nanny, tears freely rolling at her chubby cheeks, "Why... Why they wie?" She sob, "It's bad."_

_"They didn't lie baby, they'll be here tomorrow. I'm sure they're holding a big surprise just for you," she whispered, rubbing Yeri's small back, "Don't be angry at them, okay?" She felt a nod and in just a few minutes, the sobbing stopped. Yeri falls asleep._

**Yeri was six years old when she first met her grandfather.**

_Everyone stared at her as if she's a new kind of species. Yeri didn't know how to react, so she just smiled at everyone even if they didn't return the gesture, except for a tall man who looks like a carbon copy of her mother._

_The eldest of the Bae brother's knelt to Yeri's level, a warm smile on his face, "What's your name?"_

_"Kim Yerim."_

_"Nice to meet you Yeri, I'm Bae Minjun," he offered his hand which she cheerfully took, "And that's Joohyun Bae, your unnie."_

_"Hi, unnie." Yeri smiles, and when the beautiful girl reciprocate the smile, she realized that someone could be as beautiful as her mother, "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas."_

_Yeri and Irene instantly like each other when they learn that they both love puzzles and flamingoes. Unlike some of their cousins who are busy running around, they stayed in the corner of the backyard solving their puzzles. But they were interrupted when Haewon called Yeri. She obediently follows her mother and wave at Irene, mouthing the word "I'll be back."_

_"You're going to meet your grandfather," Haewon leaned down to Yeri's level, observing her daughter, "You know how to behave yourself, right?"_

_"Yes." She smiles widely, hugging her mother._

_"Good."_

_In Mrs. Isabelle's stories, Mr. Bae is a wise and rich man. She always wanted to meet her grandfather, but now that she's standing in front of him, she doesn't know if she still wants to. He's taller than her dad with an intimidating face._

_"I see," he walked closer to Yeri, "She's smaller than I thought."_

_"Hello." She shyly waves, earning a small smile from him._

_"Do you know who I am?" He asks, kneeling in front of her._

_"You're Mr. Bae Daeun," she smiles, "You're also very wise and- and they said you're a very handsome man."_

_"How old are you?"_

_Yeri raises both of her hands to show her age, "I'm six."_

_Daeun looks up to his daughter, "She's a smart kid just like Joohyun," he said with a proud smile, "I like this child."_

_All those years that the couple sacrifice to study in the states paid off. Yeri gained her grandfather's love and approval. Jungha managed to show his ability in the business. Taking down every person who wanted to sabotage the Bae company, and made up a plan that successfully boosts the company's sales. While Haewon showed her loyalty in the company, assisting her oldest brother in making the right decisions._

_In just a couple of months after their Christmas party, a new company under the name of Mr. Kim was built. It supported the Bae Corporation for years, and it rose higher every day. Up until the last breath of Bae Daeun._

**Yeri was fifteen years old when she felt grief for the first time.**

_Mrs. Isabelle left by her side for the first time. She was supposed to have a vacation for a week._

_"Study my recipes so we can cook together, I'll be back."_

_She's always been a bad cook, but Yeri tried her best to follow the instructions written on the small notebook. A week has passed and she's ready to tell her nanny that she didn't burn the pasta, or overcook the potatoes._

_"Dad, where's Mrs. Isabelle?"_

_Jungha took a couple of deep breathes before resting a hand on Yeri's shoulder, "_ **_She got into an accident last night, she didn't make it._ ** _"_

_Confusion and disbelief are written on her face. She doesn't know if her dad is fooling around, but he's not the kind of person who will joke about a person's death._

_A tingle went down her spine, Yeri opened her mouth to speak but not a single word came out. She gulps the forming lump in her throat, overwhelmed by the sudden news._

_"I'm sorry princess." Yeri shakes her head, refusing her father's hug._

_"Dad don't be like that."_

_"I'm sorry."_

"Hello," Jungha wave in front of her daughter's face, "Yeri?" He said a little louder.

Yeri jerk up from her seat, a tint of pink spreading on her cheek. She turned her attention towards her father, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's fine," he said and place a cup of coffee in front of her, "Ready to talk?"

"Yes." 

"Do you know the reason why Irene is staying in your house?" he asks, fixing his gaze on Yeri.

"I- I don't know."

"She's hiding from her duties, she's aware that her father's health is getting worse," he lifts his glass of whiskey to take a sip, sighing heavily, "I'm trying to hide this news from the media."

Yeri kept her focus on her father, a slight discomfort went through her heart when she noticed how he physically change over the years. Although he's only in his mid-forties, he looks drastically older due to stress.

"You're the second woman that I ever love besides your mom," he smiles, breaking the silence, "And she loves you too, even though she always compares you to Joohyun."

"I know," Yeri whispered and look at her father who saw the sadness in her eyes, "I just hope the two of you can show that to me when I younger."

Jungha cleared his throat, gulping down the rest of his whiskey. For a second he can feel his chest burn from the sensation of the alcohol, but he knew it's just the guilt building inside of him.

"I know I need to do something, what is it?" She asks, clenching her fist.

He took a seat beside Yeri and close his eyes, holding her small hands in his hands, " **Go back to the states with Joy** , I will send one of your cousin's this week so she can assist you."

She felt her hand tremble, only to realize that it was not hers but her father's. Tears freely flowing from his face, and Yeri felt the same sadness every time he come home to kiss her forehead late at night, or when he was unable to attend her birthday party. 

"I'm asking a big favor that you can't reject, because soon you will have to accompany Joohyun instead of me," he look in her eyes, and Yeri saw all the hardships he overcomes, "I hope you won't hate me more than you do right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for my readers regarding to this chapter. How was your childhood? If you experience the same thing with Yeri's, do you feel the same thing towards your parents?


	7. The Unexpected

Yeri sat in the back of the car, her heart felt like cracking into tiny pieces. She could barely think, her stomach churns when she imagined Joy's reaction to her news. Soon, rain starts to fall to the ground, while her tears stream silently.

  
Standing in front of the door that separates her girlfriend from her. Yeri just stood for a moment, her hand eased on the knob. She blinks for a couple of times, wiping the evidence that she just cried a moment ago.

  
"I'm home." She said, closing the door behind her, "Babe?"

  
"I'm here," shouts by Joy in the kitchen, "I'm trying to cook your favorite."

  
"Where's unnie?" She asks when she noticed the missing company.

  
Joy tenses up by the sudden question, she turned the stove off before facing Yeri, "She already left."

  
"Why? I thought she's staying for a week." Yeri leaned on the counter, crossing her arms.

  
"I told her to give up on Seulgi, and guess what she said," Joy look into Yeri's eyes, "She will take her away from us."

  
She shifted her eyes away from Joy, biting her lip in an attempt to hide the guilt she's showing. The first sound of sob made her heart sank, and so she opened her arms for Joy, "Come here," Yeri said and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

  
"That's not going to happen, right?" When the younger girl felt tears soaked her shirt, she can't help but sigh deeply.

  
"There's something I need to tell you," Yeri leaned back, wiping Joy's tears, "We have to go back to the states after my mom's birthday."

  
Joy looked at her in disbelief, "But... Yeri, your- your mom's birthday is next month."

  
~

  
Seulgi stared on her phone screen, then turned it off only to check it again. Sunmi looked dumbfounded as she stared at her.

  
"Seul, what's up?" She greeted and place their breakfast on the table, "Waiting for a text?"

  
"Yeah, it's been a week already but she still hasn't replied, what if something happened to her?" She showed the last text from her fan to Sunmi, sighing heavily.

  
"I'll try to free my schedule this week, I'm excited to meet you!"

  
"Well maybe she's still busy and besides," she paused for a moment, giving a firm look at the latter, "You have to explain that you can't go alone." 

  
Sunmi expected Seulgi to start an argument, but the painter just nodded in response, clearly holding her temper in with clench fists. They continue to eat in silence and proceed to their normal schedule. 

  
~

  
Seulgi waited for three days more before receiving the text message that she anticipated. 

  
"I understand, it's not safe for you to trust me. So you can give me the place you want to meet today, just not in public. I can't be seen in public."

  
"Sure, if that's the case then let's just meet in my studio."

  
Sunmi glances at Seulgi, "You dress up well today." She let out a soft chuckle when she noticed Seulgi's cheek turned rose-pink.

  
"Is it too much?" She asks, checking herself in the mirror.

  
"No, you're just wearing casual clothes but it looks formal, " Sunmi nods as if confirming her thoughts after checking Seulgi's appearance, "You look beautiful."

  
"Thanks." Seulgi smiles and they stared at each other a bit too long, the sound of the doorbell go unnoticed. But when Seulgi felt her phone vibrated in her pocket, she realized that someone is in front of her studio.

  
She quickly ran and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to contain her excitement. When she finally opened the door, a beautiful short-haired woman greets her with a shy smile.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you, " she extends her hand, "I'm Seung-wan but you can just call me Wendy."  
  


"I'm Seulgi, " she stared at Wendy and gave a firm handshake, "Nice to meet you too."

  
~

  
For a week, the studio is filled with nothing more than silence. Seulgi would always start to concentrate, her eyes taking more details than an average person, while her limbs dances with each stroke she makes. Then Sunmi would notice the sweat trickling on the painter's forehead, she would wipe it off and use her black hair tie to put Seulgi's hair up in a ponytail. The small interaction was always noticed by Wendy, and every time it occurs she would smile at Sunmi with a teasing look.

The last day finally came by and Wendy could only smile at the painting. All the colors are bright but somehow it's giving a mysterious tone. She steps closer, observing how controlled the brush strokes are. 

  
"Is this your first time making a portrait?" Wendy asked, turning around to face the painter.

  
"No, I..." Seulgi paused, averting her eyes from Wendy, "I already done a portrait for someone before."

  
"That person must have felt special, just like me." 

  
Seulgi tried to swallow the lump in her throat but when she can't, a forced smile form on her lips. If only Wendy knew how much that person is nothing like her. 

  
"Well then," Wendy said and clasped her hands together, "I won't say goodbye just yet since I know that we will meet again."

  
"Then let's meet again." Sunmi smiles.

Wendy enters her car with the painting, and as soon as her driver closed the door, she took out her phone to answer the call.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Get your ass over here, you have a job to do."

  
"What now?"

  
"You have to assist our cousin, Kim Yeri. Uncle wants to-" 

"Wa- Wait, Kim Yeri?" Wendy stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief, "That girl is absolute hell."

  
"And you're patient, while I'm not."

  
"Solar, your girlfriend is much annoying than Yeri but you still fuck her." Wendy heard a muffled sound, then soon it turned to laughter that she recognized. It's from Moonbyul.

  
"Byul is a different case, now go to the address I emailed you, bye."

  
Since childhood, Wendy never understood how Irene could tolerate Yeri. The girl is annoyingly loud and too naive for everyone's liking. Although the younger girl is mostly shy, her true colors show up when Irene is around. The two are total opposites, but inseparable when together. And Wendy is aware that it's not hate that she felt for Yeri, it's jealousy. They never talk to each other, and she wants to keep it that way. She thought that Yeri would at least want the same, but now that she's standing in front of her house, she did not expect a sudden hug and tears soaking her favorite coat.


	8. Sobs and Sober

It was more than crying, it's the kind that you can feel the hopelessness of a person. Wendy is confused, holding someone vulnerable is a first for her. 

Yeri's tears mingled with the rain, her gasping echoed around the four corner walls. She struggled to calm down, to hold back the tears that she held for so long after her girlfriend walk away from her. The look that Joy gave to her is the same thing that she saw in her mother's eyes, disappointment. 

"I-I'm sorry," Yeri sobbed into her hands, her breathing was ragged, the strength in her knees to stand up and fix herself is gone, "I'm sorry."

"It's... Okay, just breathe." Wendy said, patting her back.

She never seen Yeri in a state like this, she's so... Broken. The Yeri that she know is a ball of sunshine, the kind that annoys her the most. Whatever you treated her, she will still treat you with kindness and a smile on her face. But now, that person is missing. 

Wendy has seen others cry like this, and it's always the one who lost a love one or the one who lost hope. It was how her father cried beside his wife when he lost his father; it was how Solar cried when her relationship almost came to an end with Moonbyul, her father disagree with the idea of same-sex relationships. Only because her older sister, Kim Yong hee can't bear a child, and she's the last hope who can give him a grandchild. But with the help of modern technology, Yong hee and her husband had a child. Solar's father finally accepted her sexuality and relationship with Moonbyul.

Yeri cried until she fell asleep in Seungwan's arms. It was past eight o'clock, she spent three hours crying and an hour trying to talk to Wendy about her girlfriend. 

Wendy left a note beside the bed, "I'll come back tomorrow morning, rest well."

She grabs her coat and went outside where her driver is patiently waiting. 

"Call two of our best maid and tell them to fix everything in half an hour," She said and grab her keys from her driver's hands, "If they woke my cousin up they're fired." Wendy enters her car and drives to the nearest bar she can find. A drink would help to ease her mind.

Wendy knew she's not homophobic, but she found it weird in how all of her female cousins are gay or at least have a girlfriend. All of them teased her if she's hiding in the closet since among all of the three Bae brothers, her dad is the strictest. 

Falling in love with the same sex is not weird, but impossible for her to happen. She never had a crush on a girl before, even when Solar forced her to enter a popular gay club. But right now, a tall beautiful woman who's clearly drunk is gaining her full attention. 

In the dark of the club, all Wendy seen is her mischievous eyes, her hips moving seductively for everyone to feast on, but nobody dares to touch. She dance like no-one is watching, except for her. In just a few seconds, the woman is staring right in front of her, a smirk on her face.

"You're new here aren't you?" She shouts, but the sound of the blasting music is too loud that Wendy didn't hear it. So the woman leaned closer to Wendy's ear, "I said you're new-" she paused, the familiar scent itching her nose. 

"What's your name?" Wendy asked when the girl went silent. She was about to step away when a hand snakes up to her neck, bringing their lips together. Wendy stood frozen, from both fear and excitement. When the girl moved slightly away, their lips brush together, creating this butterfly effect in her stomach. But she wants to pull away, afraid that someone might take a picture of them and spread it online. 

"Joy," The girl whispers slowly, "My name is Joy."

And at that moment, Wendy felt her heart banging against her chest. She smiles, "I must say," her hand drifted to Joy's hips, "You dance very well."

Wendy urges herself to push the latter away, staring at those eyes for one last time while drinking her glass of alcohol all at once. 

"You're drunk, you should go home." Wendy said before leaving, rushing to get inside of her car.

Her phone vibrated in her pockets and saw the flashing name of Mr. Kun, her driver.

"Hello Ms. Wendy, everything has been fixed."

"Good," she breathed out.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't think I can drive, get me to the address I'll send to you."

~

Joy felt strange coming home after a week of no contact with Yeri. It was past midnight when she sober up, realizing the guilt that's resting deep in her heart. She doesn't know what to do, or where to go. She's stuck between choosing the love of her life versus the person who needs her. 

Joy scurried down the path where Yeri's house, her knees weakened by the time she's in front of the door. Holding the spare key Yeri gave to her, she used it and opened the door. Shock is an understatement when she saw how organize everything are. Some of the things weren't supposed to be but it looked good. Their frame that was once shattered was fixed.

She hurried to their room and saw Yeri deep asleep. The girl is holding a shirt she recognized, it's hers. Joy closed the door and took off her coat, grabbing anything she can find so she can change into clean clothes. When she's done, she carefully climbs at their bed and lay next to her girlfriend, if she can still call her that.

Then the mistake that she did tonight flash in her mind. For a week she went to the same club, it's just a few blocks away from the hotel she's staying on. But during that time, she didn't sleep with anyone, hell she didn't touch or kiss anyone too. So she doesn't know what triggered her to kiss that beautiful stranger. Although her past lifestyle is full of sex before she met Yeri, she will never go back to that kind of person. 

She moved closer to Yeri and smell the same scent that the stranger was wearing, the scent that made her wanting for more. Joy's mouth purse but slightly open and loose, she stared at Yeri in the darkness. She's confused as to why the stranger was wearing the same perfume when it's specially made just for the Bae's.

"Do they know each other?" She whispers to herself and sat up straight. She checked her phone and saw that it's already five o'clock. Her eyes drifted to Yeri and smiles, Joy placed her phone beside the table and was about to go to sleep when a pink sticky note catches her attention.

**_"I'll come back tomorrow morning, rest well."_ **

"Who is this person?" She asks, crumpling the paper in her hand.

Joy wished that she didn't stay up for the next couple of hours. If only she had sleep, maybe she wouldn't act so strange towards Yeri's cousin. And maybe the tension wouldn't be so stiff.

" **Do you two know each other?** " Yeri asks, staring at Joy.


	9. Bad News

Upon waking up, Yeri burrowed herself into the warm, soft pillow. She took the time to sniff the scent that reminded her of Joy. But as she regains consciousness, she finally felt someone's presence sitting beside her. The remaining sleepiness that she felt is gone, and slowly she open her eyes to take a peak.

"Good Morning." 

Waking up next to the person you miss the most is exactly what she wanted but, Yeri doesn't know if she's just dreaming. She reluctantly uncovers her face, blinking rapidly while looking at Joy who has a faint smile on her lips. Everything was blurry when she sat up straight, her heart felt like running away when she tried to talk. 

"I- I thought... I thought you'll never come back." The words hardly managed to break out as the sob's she was holding in chocked her voice back. 

Joy moved closer to hug the latter and It's stronger than Yeri ever felt, as if holding her is not enough. She waste no time in reciprocating the gesture, and soon tears fall from her swollen eyes. 

She rested her chin on top of Yeri's head, embracing her tighter, "I'm sorry for leaving," she whispered, "I'm sorry Yeri."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then a light chuckle left from their mouth. The fear in their heart disappeared when their lips clash together, answering every question they want to ask regarding to their relationship. Joy leaned away to let Yeri catch her breath, but before the urge of fucking the younger girl took over, she finally asks the question that's irritating her.

Yeri clarifies everything that happened yesterday. She told Joy that she cried in the arms of her cousin she barely knows and how embarrassing it was for her. The note that Joy found is most probably from her cousin, Wendy.

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed. Guilt was eating and pestering Joy, but she tells herself that it's all going to be okay. She won't let herself repeat the mistake she did yesterday, and she's determined to be the best version of herself for Yeri.

Joy took a deep breath, staring at Yeri with the widest smile she can master, "After your cousin pays us a visit, I will go to Seulgi and tell her we're leaving this month."

~

An hour has passed by when the sound of the doorbell rang. Yeri was busy cooking at the kitchen while Joy, on the other hand, was quite nervous. She doesn't know how to face the person who comforted her girlfriend when she's the reason behind the tears of Yeri. 

She took one last glance at the mirror before opening the door, facing the person she perfectly remembers. 

"Are you... Wendy?" She asked and when she received a nod, she's now unsure whether to open the door to let Wendy inside, or shut the door and tell Yeri it's just a lost person. But too late because her girlfriend came over by her side, welcoming Wendy with open arms.

With eyes lock over the breakfast table, Yeri could only observe Joy's cold gaze towards Wendy's soft ones. She could feel the tension a bit too stiff that moving felt like a crime.

"Do you two know each other?" Yeri asks, staring at Joy.

"I don't think so," Joy answered while holding her gaze with Wendy, "We never met before."

After a few seconds, Wendy averts her eyes to look at Yeri, "I'm sorry for being awkward, **I didn't think your girlfriend would be here after what happened yesterday.** "

Joy almost chokes on her water when she realized the double meaning behind Wendy's words. She looked up to find Yeri's eyes, ready to explain herself when Wendy stood up.

"I think it's time for me to go," She gave a hug to Yeri and whisper something inaudible, before facing Joy with a smirk, "Let's meet again sometime."

Joy's breathing seems to stutter in her lungs before it returned to normal when Wendy is no longer in sight. 

~

Soft droplets hit the car windows as Joy drive to Seulgi's studio. The weather has been so cold recently and according to the weather forecast, there will be a storm soon. 

Joy turned the engine off and cover herself with a coat, running inside the studio when Seulgi opened the door for her. She felt the sudden tension when Sunmi looked at her with a sharp sneer. 

"Where have you been?" 

Joy answered the question and revealed that Mr. Kim suddenly requested for them to go back to the states and resume studying, but she tried to avoid choosing between Seulgi and Yeri. She left her girlfriend out of frustration and because of her immature action, their relationship almost came to an end. She saw the shock in Seulgi's face before the girl could hide it.

"Are you mad at me?" Joy asked before she could stop herself, "I understand if you-"

"I'm not mad, just surprised." A smile played on her lips, "I know how much you love Yeri, it would be unfair if I get in between."

The moment the words registered in her mind, she stared at Seulgi with a puzzled look. Joy prepared a speech and had been rehearsing it since yesterday, but now she doesn't have to say it because Seulgi isn't mad at her, she isn't cursing at her. The silence caressed her raging heart, and Seulgi thought how cute Joy can be when she's at lost for words. 

"Don't worry about me, I will be okay as long as Sunmi is with me." 

Joy went back to Yeri's place together with Seulgi and Sunmi. They decided to spend the last couple of weeks altogether on a vacation. Sunmi believed that everything was going to be okay until a call from her father created a void in her heart.

She asked if he was just fooling around but the silence confirmed the seriousness of her father, and it terrified Sunmi. The hurried footsteps and the growing noise of laughter brought her heart racing. Her head snapped in an instant, ending the phone call with both hands. Joy saw the fear in Sunmi's eyes, and Yeri did too. Tension lingered in the air, it was eerily unnatural, choking the three of them. But Seulgi came just in time to break the heavy atmosphere, and Yeri was the first to distract the painter. When the two of them disappeared, Sunmi shook her head in disbelief.

"Everything doesn't make any sense," she let out a slow controlled breath, attempting to calm down, "My... My father never accepted me, but now he wants me to go back to the states and accompany him."

"What are you trying to say?"

" **That Irene Bae is behind all of this, ever since she came back everything has changed. Including Seulgi.** "


	10. Changes

* * *

A week of movie marathon, drinking coffee in a five-star hotel, swimming, and surfing. Despite the heavy rain, they managed to enjoy their vacation. But it wasn't enough for them.

Time is running way too fast for Sunmi's liking. She still doesn't know how to reveal that she have to leave, that she have no choice but to go back because of her father's illness. She wants to bring Seulgi with her, but if she did what would happen to them? Taking care of two people isn't easy, especially if your father is a homophobic jerk.

Sunmi worked hard to pay her own expenses at the age of eighteen. After she came out of the closet, her family disowned her. They said she's an embarrassment and if she wants to show her face, she should marry a man or at least hold a brush to continue their family's legacy. But she can't make herself go back in hiding, or pretend to be a great painter. 

Joy, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do. The mistake she did is still haunting her. It's just a kiss, but it was something more. She's not ready to face Wendy, not until she erase the memory she's trying hard to forget. Because Yeri knows something is going on, she clearly knows.

Seulgi woke up at the sound of her phone, she received a message from Wendy.

"Hello, I recommend my father's hotel. It's where Yeri's mother loves to hold her birthday parties. There's a VIP section that I requested to my father, just state your name and you're all free in charge. Have fun!"

After reading the text, she realized that they have stopped at a convenience store and she's all alone. Rain falls in crazy chaotic drops, creating a loud pitter-patter that made her anxious. 

Seulgi looked outside the window just to see a woman wearing a black jacket, mask, and a cap. She was standing still at the tree for shelter, but it wasn't enough because of the raging wind. She quickly grabs her umbrella and went outside, running to the stranger.

"Where's your car?" She asked and the girl quickly pointed at a red Mercedes car, it's only a few meters away from them.

"Thank you." 

The voice was unexpectedly familiar. Seulgi tried to take a glimpse at the stranger's eyes, just to prove that she's imagining things. But the stranger didn't even bother to look at her, she quickly enters the car and drove away, leaving Seulgi who was just standing still.

"Seulgi!" Joy screamed, "We're stuck here too."

~

At first, Seulgi didn't mind the uncomfortable silence, the weird atmosphere, or the growing tension. But as the days past by, the more obvious it gets. Joohyun Bae is back and she's planning to meet her.

She's not oblivious, she knows everything. She knows how powerful the Bae's are, especially Irene's parents. The media are getting crazy at the idea that the heiress of the Bae company is the richest bachelorette of their country. For Seulgi, she wouldn't consider herself as lucky just because she had a history with Joohyun, it's quite the opposite actually.

If Seulgi can change one thing in her past, it would be to not fall in love with Irene and save her parents instead. She felt guilty in the idea that she was kissing Irene while her parents fight for their life. It was something out of her hands but she knew she could have done something, anything.

The moment she found herself all alone is the moment she cursed the name that was once made her heart skipped a beat. So Seulgi questioned herself, would she still hate Irene if they finally meet again? What would be her reaction? What would be Irene's reaction? There's only one way to found out.

"You said we're invited to your mom's birthday, right?"

Yeri found herself trapped in Seulgi's question. She tried to find Joy or Sunmi, but remembered that the two decided to go back to get their things in the car.

"Yes?" She answered but for Seulgi, it sounds more like a question. 

She stared at Yeri for a while with a raised eyebrow. The younger girl was sitting tensely on the couch, forcing a smile.

"Is Bae Joohyun your cousin?" 

Yeri glanced nervously on the door, waiting for it to be opened. Seulgi's question was so out of character, she's never been a direct person from what she knew about her. 

She opened her mouth, then looked at the latter, "Yes."

"Will she attend your mother's birthday?"

Yeri's face washed blank with confusion, every muscle of her body just froze. For a split second, she saw the hatred in Seulgi's eyes and Yeri can't explain the chill that went down her spine.

"I... I don't-"

The door swung open, making Yeri stood up from her seat. She instantly finds her favorite pair of brown eyes, then dragged Joy away. 

"Are you okay?" Sunmi asked, taking a seat beside Seulgi who's on the verge of tears.

"I'm not," Seulgi whispered, "I'll never be okay if all of you treat me differently."

She drew a deep breath, licking her lips, "We just want to lessen your trouble."

"By hiding everything? That's not going to help me!" 

When Seulgi faced Sunmi, there was no trace of tears, not in her eyes or cheeks. Her eyes were cold and hard. In that moment, Sunmi knew it's time to tell her the truth.

"I'm going back to the States."

~

Since the day Seulgi realized that she will be left alone, she tried to fill the emptiness she felt by distancing herself from the others. Putting on the best smile, pretending she was having fun, it's the least she can do before giving in to her desires.

Today is the last day before Joy and Yeri have to leave at midnight. She wanted to cry, to scream, but she can't. Because today is the day that she might face with the person who created the void in her heart.

"Seulgi, I decided to stay for two more months. I can't leave-"

"Let's talk later," She turned around and face Sunmi, "As you can see I can't ruin my make-up, not yet at least."

She faintly smiles, "Okay, let's go."

It was the perfect birthday in every sense, and Seulgi envies the people who are having fun. She saw Yeri's mother and a small smile form on her lips. The blood of the Bae's carry the natural beauty and personality, no wonder Joy fell in love with Yeri, and no wonder she fell in love with Irene.

She saw Joy and Sunmi talking in the corner, then Yeri who looked troubled. Her heart beat so steadily, observing everyone who keeps on whispering at each other. 

"I can't believe she's here after hiding from her father." A woman beside her gasped while staring at the direction she didn't bother to look at. She already knows who's gaining all the attention.

Wendy heard it as well and shook her head, ignoring them. She instead walks towards Seulgi when she noticed the girl's reddened face, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think so, I think I need to go and sober up." Seulgi excused herself from Wendy and went to the furthest balcony she can find. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"You have the audacity to follow me here, you never changed." 

Seulgi's words bring physical pain in her heart. The words were like a knife being twisted in her guts, but Irene still managed to look at her. She's expecting anger from Seulgi, anger that exists but faltered when the latter opened her eyes. What beats in her heart is a mix of hatred, confusion, and fear. 

"I... I came here to say sorry, for everything."

Seulgi smiles, but it wasn't the kind that will give you warm fluttering feelings in your chest, it's the kind that will let you see the pain behind them. She took a step forward until she's standing a few inches away from the latter, leaving no space for Irene to back away, "If you're really sorry, do you mind jumping off of this balcony? Or push me out instead," she chuckles, aware how intoxicated she is, "I don't really care whatever you choose, either way, I won't accept your bullshit."

Nausea swirled in her stomach, her head swam in waves of regrets. Irene's hands were cautious in where she would touch Seulgi's half-unconscious body. But someone took the painter away from her and realized how different they were. The taller girl is confident when she carries Seulgi with both hands, reassuring the painter.

"Sunmi... Hi." Seulgi lightly chuckles, leaning towards the older girl.

"Hey," she whispers, before focusing at Irene. Sunmi's eyes were filled with utter rage, but there's a hint of disgust too while eyeing Irene from head to toe, "Don't come near her again." 

Irene heard it loud and clear, but she couldn't bring herself to do that because even if there are a million reasons why she should stay away from Seulgi, there's a single reason above it all. **Seulgi needs her. She will need her.**


End file.
